banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Berserker
For some, there are only rage. Some live for the howl of battle, the thrill of war, and the fury of combat. Conflict is all they know. Be they savages, masters of brutal combat, or hired muscle; they are not well-trained soldiers of war, but rather single beasts who use their emotions to sway the tides. Berserkers have a sixth sense for danger, and the ability to endure the toughest of blows. Berserkers live for the moment, and adapt their body on the fly as if it were natural. '''Role: '''Berserkers serve as both high damage dealers and damage sponges, making them great for DPS and Tanking. Their playstyle usually has them as front-line martial fighters, getting close to the enemy and staying in their face for the entire fight. '''Alignment: '''Non-Lawful '''Hit Die: '''d12 '''Starting Wealth: '''3d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Str +3, Con +2 Stats Abilities Class Proficiency The Berserker is proficient in all Simple and Light/Heavy Martial Weapons, and with Light and Medium Armor. They are proficient with shields (but not tower shields). Rage (Ex) At 1st Level, the Berserker can enter a raging state as a free action. The Berserker can rage a number of rounds equal to 4 + their Constitution modifier. They gain an additional 2 rounds of rage per level after 1st. If they end their rage, they become fatigued for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the amount of rounds they raged. When raging, the Berserker gains +4 to Strength and Constitution, along with +2 to Willpower. The Berserker also gets a -2 to AC and are unable to use any Dex, Int, or Cha-based skills except for Acrobatics, Fly, or Intimidate. Fast Movement (Ex) A barbarian’s land speed is faster than the norm for her race by +10 feet. This benefit applies only when he is wearing no armor, light armor, or medium armor, and not carrying a heavy load. Apply this bonus before modifying the barbarian’s speed because of any load carried or armor worn. This bonus stacks with any other bonuses to the barbarian’s land speed. Primal Body (Ex) At 2nd Level, If the Berserker is wearing light or no armor, they gain a +1 Natural Armor bonus to AC. This bonus increases by +1 for every 4 levels after 2nd, to a maximum of +5. Rage Powers Starting at 2nd Level, and every 2 levels thereafter, the Berserker may gain Rage Powers that apply special abilities and boosts to your rage. You may find them here. Always Ready (Ex) At 3rd Level, a Berserker can no longer be caught Flat-Footed, nor do they lose their Dex bonus to AC due to their opponent being invisible. The Berserker can still lose their Dex bonus due to being immobilized, however. Martial Master (Ex) At 5th Level, choose a single weapon that you are proficient with. Gain a +3 bonus to Attack with that weapon. This bonus increases to +6 at 15th Level. Counter-Flank (Ex) At 7th Level, the Berserker cannot be flanked. This denies any bonuses, special attacks, or effects that are given from flanking an opponent to the enemies, unless that enemy's class level is 4 or more levels higher than your Berserker level. Greater Rage (Ex) At 9th Level, when a barbarian enters rage, the morale bonus to her Strength and Constitution increases to +6 and the morale bonus on her Will saves increases to +3. Deep Skin (Ex) At 13th Level, the Berserker has a 20% chance to negate critical hits against it. Indomitable Will (Ex) At 15th Level, while raging, the Berserker gains a +4 bonus to Will saves against enchantment effects. Tireless Rage (Ex) At 18th Level, the Berserker does not become fatigued after rage. If they start their Rage within 1 minute of ending the last one, they do not restore their full bonus HP. Mastery - Mighty Rage (Ex) At 20th Level, the Berserker's rage increases their Strength and Consitution bonuses to +8, and their Willpower save bonus to +4. Archetypes Category:Classes